


The 91st Hunger Games

by otpsallovertheworld



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: District 4, F/M, Mountains, The 91st hunger games, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpsallovertheworld/pseuds/otpsallovertheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is obviously about a girl who is reaped and becomes a tribute and wins, but this story is about her struggle in the Hunger Games.<br/>A girl named Abileen Uther from District 4. She is reaped at the 91st Hunger Games. What happened to the 74th and 75th games you ask? Well Cato won, when you really break it down, and Jonnah won the 75th. Finnick was not reaped in the 75th so he and Annie are still alive, with their child now old enough to be reaped, but isn't. The boy tribute is Patrick Tucker, age 18.<br/>I hope you enjoy this story. I know a lot of people have written their own fanfictions like this but when I had first read the books I said I would make my own fic like this but never got to it. Now I am so here it is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 91st Hunger Games

Chapter 1  
The Reaping  
Jacqueline Bell, the District 4 escort. She stands there with her ever so capitol look, boy short auburn hair in a blow back style the tips dyed blond. Lips as pale as her skin, eyes as blue as the sea beside my house. The only things that set her off are her eyebrows. Normal people's eyebrows are thicker at the start where the two almost meet and thinner towards the end, hers are the other way around giving her an awfully odd look.   
My friend Reiner stands beside me. I have helped him through a lot over the years, he trusts me and I trust him. The first time he showed me that he trust me was when he told me he was gay. People in District 4 don't understand the meaning and frown upon it. Reiner is a lofty sort of person, like his father, but has better curves than me.   
We love to make fun of "The Reaping Day". Reiner's older sister is now 19, never reaped, lucky bastard. We now stand in the midst of the crowd of children, the capitol’s anthem playing loudly across the court.   
"Shall we choose? Yes, I think so." She swaggers over to the clear sea shells that hold our name. "For the ladies... Abileen Uther." I stand there utterly speechless. I always knew we ran on a slim chance of being chosen, slim because of the number of children in District 4. Reiner looks just as stiff but manages to give me a push. I walk up to the stairs of the stage to the smiling Jacqueline Bell.   
"Here we are” she says to me politely. She stands me on her right side.   
I don't expect someone to volunteer for me so I start to think of things that might get me through the games. I am not a weak person, fishing and hard labour to help the family will come in handy. I have learned some tricks of survival from the boy at the beach.   
I now make a note of the officials watching me: Finnick Odair and Annie Odair, this year’s District 4 mentors, the newly appointed mayor of District 4 Mr Habbon, and some other people have no name to give to their faces.  
" Now for the gentlemen." Nice long strides over to the males names. A perfectly manicured hand reaching into the bowl. "Patrick Tucker"   
Patrick is 18, so close to the end. He started work at the docks and now he's on his journey to a probable death.   
He makes his way slowly to the stage then takes his place to the other side of Jacqueline.  
Jacqueline bring us close together to shake hands.  
"The tributes of the 91st Hunger Games."


End file.
